My Wings Are Your Wings
by Tenia411
Summary: What if the Avenger wasn't fighting the real Loki? What if this was a test? What if Loki wasn't full Jötunn? What if..
1. Chapter 1

My Wings Are Your Wings by Tenia411

Summary: What if the Avenger wasn't fighting the real Loki? What if this was a test? What if Loki wasn't full Jötunn? What if..

Chapter One

A strange creature scurry across that look like a cave, but it's not. It's a prison and torture chamber for a "special" guest. In the corner of the chamber, a prisoner, male, sitting and shivering ubcontrollable in a tight ball. He is physically broken and his mind is not far behind.

In that said dark chamber, a strong makeshift door was slowly opening. A tall muscular creature walk in with stride and a manic grin on face. The prisoner whimper, knowing who it is and what he is going to do, The creature chuckle and said, "_Ready for some more fun?...Loki_"

Shield Agent can be very observant. Especially when other are too busy saving New York and quite possibly the world from unknown alien species army. As the Iron Man came falling out of the portal, a rock, no, a large human-size crystal fall out with him before the portal close. The Iron Man was falling straight into the city, but the crystal was falling into the ocean, like it had been thrown out from it, the Agent observe. It's definitely not a normal sediment falling from the portal. She called S.H.I.E.L.D.

As The Avenger went to get Loki, a small group of Naval S.H.I.E.L.D Agent went to attain the crystal. The Agent gave to Aero S.H.I.E.L.D. division to bring it to S.H.I.E.L.D. Desert Base. Just like most scientist, they were eager to experiment on it. But the Lead Scientist kept them at bay and had them start with the measurement. The Crystal was 8 feet High, 4 feet width, 4.5 feet long.

The next is drilling a small sample to see and what it is, but can't. The Crystal was harder than Carbonadium. We had to order several different size of Adamantium drill to penetrate unknown crystal type of metal. For two month, the scientist were very stress and tense that some of the new agent start pranking them. After two slow month, we finally got the Adamantium drills.

The drills barely touch the it when something unusual happen. The Crystal started to deliquesce or put simply, melt. It melted for thirty second, then shatter it everywhere leaving some of the scientist drench or cut up from the Crystal. Now instead of a tall crystal is now standing a Winged Creature. The creature spread it wing wide to reveal someone we shouldn't be seeing at all.

It pass out as soon it reveal itself. I'd call my agent superior to call Agent Hill over quickly. I had ten agent at the ready and the scientist were quickly evacuated, so they won't be in the crossfire. During that time, the creature have not move at all. We might have thought it was dead if I have not noticw the soft slow pulse.

Door was thrown open from down the hallway to reveal Director Fury, instead of Agent Hill. I pull myself into Attention Stance and same with my team. "_Sir,We have it lock in the Lab room and agent at the ready." I said "It have some new traits on itself from what we seenn it last time,sir._"

"_Traits as in what, agent?_" He counter.

"_Sir, it now have wing like the Mutant Xmen, Angel, but black and larger_."

"_Wings!? What is it doing now?_" I guess my superior forgotten to tell him the status. I said, "_Pass out on the floor in the lab. It fell unconscious after it reveal itself, sir._"

"_Was it inside the crystal before this happen_?" He said.

"_Unascertained, sir. We had the scientist evaluating it before anything transpired_."

"_Put it in the Avian prison room, Agent_."

"_Sir, Permission to speak freely?_"

"_Permission granted. What is it?_"

"_He's different from last time we seen him, including Health. I think, if granted, he should be put in the Avian ICU Prison, sir."_ He watch me for a while. I heard rumor that the Director have became more tenser after what happen to his Third Best Agent, Agent Barton. "_Alright but he need to be guarded by Agent Romanov best pick agent, Are we clear, Agent Davis?"_

"_Yes, sir_." As he walk walking away he gave a last command. " Inform when it's wake and coherent. We need a serious talk."

"_Yes, sir."_ As I was giving the order to the agent, I thought I heard Director Fury growled the prisoner name, _"Loki._"


	2. Chapter 2

My Wings Are Your Wings

Chapter Two

A beautiful female creature, black long hair, pale skin, pale green eye, is running across a luscious green grass. She feels free from any duty her mother need her to do. As the creature got near a tall hill, she spread her large blackish blue wings and flew into the sky. As she was flying, she sing a beautiful but silly song her grandmother once sing to her. It alway make her feel so elated, or put simply happy.

As she was flying, she thought she saw a tall blue creature running in the Deep Forest. She flew down and landed near home, so she won't be near any danger that may ensue. Once she landed, she hide her wings inside her spirit. The people of Lanor Village are uncomfortable with her wings. They see it as a bad omen when the wings are out.

"Lorina!" her mother called. "Come finish your duty. You can play when you are done."

"Yes, Dear Mother." Lorina walk in the house quickly before her mother scolded her again. " Mother, why do I have to do all the chore? Thawman don't have to do this this."

"Duty." The mother correct. She short fair skin lady. She have Light brown hair and slightly chubby. She have light brown eyes. " Because he's a boy that need to be trained to be a full grown man and you are being train to be a full grown woman, since you ARE a girl."

"I wish I was a woman, so I can have more free time she mumbled, but her mother heard her. "Oh my dearest Lo, there are rarely any free time when you become a woman. Knead the dough" she instructed.

"Yes Mother. Then I want to be a man. Men get to travel places, Hunt the land and fight against many strange creature and other men."

"Well if you was a man, then I won't have any girls to help me cook." The mother pouted. "Also you are the only female to bare a child. Another thing, I have to struggle alone to keep the Duty in check."

"Oh Mother. I will never leave you. You have little Primprit. She will be a perfect Duty helper."

"Yes, she would. But that will be a long while before she can properly hold anything. Make sure there are no bubble before you put it in the fire pi-" Before she can finish her instruction, the dough puff up and explode in their faces. "Lorina Lavender Mirason! WHAT did I told you using your divine!? she yelled

"I'm sorry, Mother!" she whine." I didn't mean to do that."

"Oh-Hmm-You-HMMm."

"May I leave to meditate, mother?"

The mother sigh. "Yes, you may Lo. I will finish the making the bread. Just take your time." Lorina went to her down the hallway, but not after hearing her mother say 'Dear Odin'. Lorina shiver. She know it doesn't mean much, but the name 'Odin' frighten her. She close her thick curtain door. Her room is slightly larger for an average girl room.

Her bedroom is slightly dark. Her bed is round. The cover are made of Lavender flower and Spring green grass. She have a small library for her scroll and books collection. Unbeknown to her mother, she have well hidden knife around her room that she use for practice. She maybe a girl, but she fight like a warrior.

She sat in the middle of the room, indian style. Low and Slow, she start speaking in a matra from an unknown ancient language that can control her Divine. It's tedious to do, but it's work. In the kitchen, the mother is cleaning up the mess. Also worrying about her daughter.

'If her Divine keep getting stronger and reckless, the gods other immortal will might take her away. I can do nothing about.' She already lost her Husband to Lady Death aka Hel. She pleaded "May it be Odin." A young tall man walk in with an annoy face. His hair is light brown and his skin is fair. His body is a lightweight bodybuilder. The Oldest brother to Lorina and the look exactly like the fallen father. " It's seem that Lorina's Divine getting reckless again. Everything is brighter and I can smell it"

"Boy, enough of that. How are your Training Session?"

"Hmph. Tedious. We are repeating the same for the last few days. It's too easy defeating my opponent. I didn't even use much of my strength," He gloated. "I can not wait for the new trainer come in.

Rumour has it that he train Odin and his father himself."

"Lies!" the mother scold. " He must be very elderly man to train train two immortal gods. Thawman, think before you say anything from that mouth of your. If you want to be a leader, think before you talk."

"Shcelk! You are right as alway, mother. How my little Primprit?"

"She taking a nap in your room as alway."

Thawman have a flashback. "If only I-"

"Stop It! You did not know." The mother yelled. "You did not know. Strange thing been happening to everyone." New creature have been crawling around the village lately and making everyone in village uneasy.

Now we have new creature, most of the strong young men have been killed off. Few of female, including Thawman wife, were killed too. Most that are left are the weak men and the infertile girl. Lorina Mirason is the last of the fertile girl. Oddly enough, the village that fear her daughter, is protected as a princess.

The mother have a Cheshire smile on her face.

"Mother, you have creepy smile on your face. What are thinking?"


End file.
